Ophtalmologie
by Prune BO
Summary: Drusilla, des gosses maltraités et des... yeux. Drabbles.
1. Pop

**Principe des drabbles :** Délire personnel sur diverses scénettes impliquant Drusilla, des enfants pas forcément très bien traités et des… yeux.  
**Rating de l'ensemble** : M.

**Disclaimer :** Joss Whedon, et les mimiques parfaites de Juliet Landau.

* * *

**Personnages :** Drusilla, OC.

* * *

**Pop**

* * *

Plus faciles à manipuler qu'un adulte, plus doux à laper qu'un sirop. Les enfants sont des bonbons au lait. Si veloutés, et pâteux, et écoeurants. C'est trop facile de les casser. Mais Dru n'est pas comme Angelus, la facilité la fait rire aux éclats.

Le gamin jappe de peur.

Le rire de Drusilla déraille, et l'usine résonne, et chante, et chante, et pleure.

L'oeil terrifié se perce et se rétracte dans un "pop" autour de son doigt à l'ongle laqué de rouge, et ça coule, coule sur sa main, et c'est chaud.

L'enfant hurle. Oui, c'est chaud.

Dru met son doigt dans sa bouche et goûte le soleil.


	2. Des yeux d'enfant

**Personnage :** Drusilla.

* * *

**Des yeux d'enfant**

* * *

Ce n'est que par amour pour son Seigneur qu'elle a fait tout ça. Oh, et aussi parce que ça fait briller, briller les yeux.

Mais Angelus est trop en retard, toutes les lampes sont éteintes maintenant. Les petites communiantes gisent sur les dalles poisseuses, avec deux grandes fleurs noires et rouges entre le nez et le front. Pivoines, peut-être.

Dru est toute seule dans la vilaine maison de Dieu, et les étoiles sont fâchées qu'elle ne puisse pas les voir, et Dru est fâchée d'être toute seule.

Elle fait rouler deux ou trois globes oculaires dans sa paume, chcrounch. Elle aboie ; Angelus n'est pas venu. Elle ne comprend pas.

- Mais tout le monde au village veut voir avec ses yeux d'enfant, pleure-t-elle.

Dru ne comprend vraiment pas.


	3. Cinq fruits et légumes par jour

Pairing : Darla/Angelus/OC.

* * *

**Cinq fruits et légumes par jour**

* * *

Elle était humaine. Et eux étaient des vampires. Une équation très simple, en vérité.

Pour leur plus grand amusement, la jeune duchesse que Darla et Angelus ramenaient au manoir cette nuit-là n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'implacable simplicité de la chaîne alimentaire.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la faste salle à manger, la jeune aristocrate poussa un hurlement.

- Mon Dieu... pâlit-elle, toute tremblante devant une assiette emplie d'un liquide riche et crémeux, dans lequel flottait quelques yeux humains.

Darla, fortement divertie, se tourna vers son compagnon :

- De quoi s'agit-il, très cher ?

Angelus jeta un oeil indifférent au breuvage :

- Oh, ça... Je crois que Dru a fait de la soupe.


	4. Bijoux sonores

**Personnages :** Drusilla, OC.

* * *

**Bijoux sonores**

* * *

Propre, c'était ce que sentait l'enfant. Une odeur propre et bourgeoise de poudre et de savon. Et puis, rapidement, beaucoup moins propre : l'arrivée de la dame avait produit un effet radical.

Elle avait d'abord passé la tête par la fenêtre de la diligence et avait plongé ses iris dans les siens, fourbes et ravis. Puis elle avait relevé ses cheveux noirs, lustrés, pour découvrir des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle faisait à présent dodeliner en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. L'enfant était trop terrifié pour même songer à crier.

Dru, quant à elle, balançait les deux yeux luisants qui sertissaient ses oreilles en braillant une chanson d'allégresse :

- Je te voooooooooooooiiiiiiis!!


	5. Comme une otarie au zoo

**Pairing :** Spike/Drusilla, le vampire qui sait lire.

* * *

**Comme une otarie au zoo**

* * *

- Je veux dire, ouais, c'est la plus cool… la plus délicate… elle est…

Spike réfléchissait, le ton rêveur, les pieds posés sur cette longue table cradingue qui meublait avec charme leur usine désaffectée. Le vampire liseur, lunettes de travers, essayait tant bien que mal de paraître accepter son rôle de confident forcé avec une déférence attentive plutôt qu'avec une terreur pitoyablement tremblotante.

- C'est juste que des fois ses délires me tapent gravement sur les nerfs, tu vois ! asséna Spike au vampire, qui ne voyait rien du tout.

- Mais bon, c'est juste des trucs normaux de couple, non ? C'est normal de passer du temps chacun de son côté de temps en temps.

Spike passa une main décontractée dans ses cheveux blonds.

- En plus, c'est vraiment facile de la maintenir à distance, tu sais.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea la main dans un gros bocal et se mit à brailler :

- Hey ! Drusilla, bébé !

Deux yeux reptiliens surmontèrent soudainement un muret artificiel à quinze mètres de là. Spike balança un œil gluant dans leur direction, et Dru se jeta en l'air pour le gober dans un "scrounch" sonore, à la manière d'une otarie au zoo. Puis elle adressa à son compagnon un sourire carnassier, avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière le muret.

Spike sourit tendrement :

- A tout à l'heure, mon chat.

**FIN**


End file.
